Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and ADC circuits can provide optimal performance when the sensed voltage range matches the input voltage range of the ADC. Unfortunately, anomalies can occur that allow the input voltage to make excursions outside the input voltage range. Driver amplifiers or buffers are available that can clamp the input voltage, however, such solutions can be inefficient and can disrupt other characteristics of a system such as a reference voltage source used by other ADC circuits.